


To Save the World

by for_t2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: End of the World, Everything Hurts, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hope vs. Despair, I'm Sorry, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: If Lena could just tell her how to stop it, everything would be all right
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	To Save the World

"Just tell me how to stop this."

Despite everything, despite the pain, the suffering, the deaths, despite everything that Lena had done and everything she was about to do, the first thought that had crossed Kara's mind when she landed at L-Corp was that Lena was as beautiful as the last time she saw her. The second, the third, the fourth, the... every thought that followed was just that she had to save her.

"Please."

"You can't." Lena's reply was short and emotionless, exactly the wrong way, missing everything that had made Kara miss it so much when she was trapped under the Antarctic ice.

"There's got to be a way." There is no world in which Kara can accept that Lena would use her brilliant creativity to hurt. No world in which Lena could be evil.

"You never listen, do you?"

"Lena, please."

There were only minutes left before the network activated, before Lena's technology did what Lex never could in his madness, and bends the world to her will and hers alone. Minutes before L-Corp would stand alone.

"Lena, I'm sorry, okay?" Kara was barely aware of the tears running down her cheeks, the weight filling her neck, her stomach twisting in every direction. "I'm so so so sorry. I--"

"You think this is about you?" The scorn in Lena's voice just made everything hurt even more. "That's the problem with you, Supergirl. You're a hero, here to save the world. You don't know how to be a person."

"Lena, please just listen to me."

"Don't worry," Lena poured herself a glass of whiskey. "You won't need to save the world anymore."

"Is that why you're doing this?" And, for a moment, Kara was able to feel something else - something close to anger. "Because you think I need it?"

"I am doing it," Lena smirked. "Because the world needs it. Because the world needs a Luthor."

"You're not Lex!"

"I'm better."

"Yes! Yes, you are." Kara can't lose hope. "You're kind and gentle and... and generous and you're the best friend I've ever had."

"I don't have friends."

"You have me."

"Friends don't lie to each other, Supergirl." Lena finished the last few drops of her drink and stood up. Looked Kara eye to eye. "I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Then stop it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's wrong!" Kara didn't care if she was screaming now. "Because... Because I'm begging you to be the Lena I know. The Lena I care about."

Lena smirked again, a little less arrogant this time, a little sadder. "The activation sequence is tuned to a key."

"Where's the key?" Kara knew she could reach Lena, knew that they would save the world together. That she would forgive Lena, and that Lena would always give her a reason to.

Lena pointed to herself. "It's my heartbeat."

No.

No.

No. 

Nonononononononono

"There's got to be another way."

"I don't make mistakes," and maybe there was a hint of regret in her voice, a hint that Kara missed in her panic.

"Lena..." No. No. This isn't... This can't... No. "Please."

"It's almost time."

"Lena, I..." Kara can barely speak, can barely find the air to just breathe. "I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because." How can she make Lena understand it? How can it be too late? "Lena, I love you."

"Then save the world, Kara."


End file.
